Burning Desires
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke just killed his brother and Madara takes care of the boy. Little does he know that Madara has something else in stored for him.


Madara didn't like it but if his Moons' Eye plan were to succeed, he needed Sasuke's help quite badly. One thing Madara hoped for was Sasuke have receiving the Mangekyou Sharingan by now after killing his own brother. However, there was always the ultimate test the boy had to pass to join the Akatsuki.

His body, mostly the torso, had been bandaged from the burns and scrapes he received. The boy's face was peaceful as he slept. There was no evidence that he had just recently killed someone.

The man noticed how chiseled the boy's body was. He bent down to lick his chest, leaving behind a trail of saliva.

Madara laid himself gently over Sasuke and started to trace the boy's jaw line with his gloved finger.

Sasuke shifted a little but otherwise, he was still unconscious.

_Good, now keep sleeping til I have some of my own fun._

The man was aroused now. Much more fun than Itachi had been. That kid practically never slept back when he was still alive. Or he just hung out with Kisame. Either way, Madara never got close enough to the older of the two brothers.

On the other hand, Sasuke had no idea what was going on or that Tobi was just a fake identity.

He pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers and began to fondle the boy with both his hands. Involuntarily, Sasuke moaned and Madara enjoyed hearing that very much. Sasuke's eyebrows began to furrow and it made him having a nightmare but he might wake up to one soon enough.

Pre-cum began to drip from Sasuke as Madara began to flick the sensitive head with the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke felt something on him but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt good and very wrong at the same time. As he began to open his eyes, his head started to hurt and a pounding headache came his way.

He managed to get up and looked around. All there was were rocks, a wooden crate, and a candle giving off a dim light.

_Where am I? What happened to Itachi?_

Footsteps sounded from Sasuke's left side.

"You…" he managed to growl. "If it's about – "

"No, nothing to do with Deidara's death."

_This voice, it's different than the immature one I heard earlier. Who is this guy?_

Sasuke's eyes widen as Madara took off his mask. A sharp pain came from his left eye as their Sharingans met one another's. Amaterasu quickly leapt out, closing in on Madara.

_Itachi's Mangekyou? But how did he…?_

The black flames licked Madara, causing the man to stumble back as he extinguished the flames. Sasuke sounds more of a threat now than an ally with Itachi's insurance on him now.

_Damn you, Itachi. Always one step ahead in the game._

"What – what happened?" Sasuke mumbled as he held his eye. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Madara Uchiha."

"No! You're lying! That guy's dead!"

"Really? Then explain the Sharingan incident that just happened now. Your brother did wipe out the entire clan but you."

Sasuke was speechless. There seemed to be no explanation that would come to his mind for the moment.

"Your brother didn't want us to meet," continued Madara. "Powers of his Sharingan given to you proves it."

"Then… you really are him…"

Madara was quick and got on top of the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sweat begun to pour down Sasuke's forehead as the other Uchiha made a move on him.

"To see if you're worthy of being one of us."

Madara's hands were on the boy's waistband and Sasuke felt a chilling shiver go down his back.

"D-don't touch me," he yelped. This was almost as scary as being close to death when he had fought Itachi.

Gloved hands ran up and down Sasuke's toned legs. He felt himself getting hard even though he didn't want to. Only his boxers separated him from the man.

Kicking Madara off as he proved to be strong despite of his age. He did ease off a bit weight enough to get to bottom portion of his clothes off of himself.

Sasuke glanced all around the "room" nervously, everywhere but Madara's body. He felt that he would throw up if he looked at the man for even one second.

"Are you ready?" Madara asked from above.

"Ready for what?" Sasuke wondered along.

"This here determines if you can join the Akatsuki and become a true Uchiha."

"Hn, what kind of logic is that?"

"I am the founder of the clan. It's my logic."

"To hell with it!" Sasuke began to struggle again but it was still no use.

"You MUST!"

"I WON'T!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Madara sighed behind his mask. From within his gloves, he pulled out a thin wire that could easily cut human flesh. "You asked for it, Sasuke."

With one swift motion, he had Sasuke bounded tightly and knotted the ends nearest to him.

"Struggling would only cause more pain and blood from yourself."

_Dammit, I need to stall for time… Think…_

"Did Itachi ever do this?" he blurted out.

"No."

_That was it? I need more time._

"Why?"

"It was too late when I tried to get him. Only did I see him again when I ;join' the Akatsuki under the identity as 'Tobi'. I couldn't make my move there with all the other members around. And Kisame almost a magnet to your brother. I'm just going to tell you now that your brother doesn't deserve to be in the clan, but you, Sasuke…" His voice trailed off before continuing, teasing the boy.

"You are the ULTIMATE WEAPON! With your powers, you can bring down the Leaf and revive the clan!"

Sasuke stared up, blinking and jaw dropping a little.

"All I have to do is accept?"

Madara nodded.

"Okay then, I'm ready."

_Hn, Itachi's not worthy. That traitor deserve to be dead._

Using what's left of the pre-cum, Madara applied it to himself. "Sasuke, you know you have to turn around, right?"

"Um… right."

Madara slowly pushed himself in and felt Sasuke tighten on him

"Sasuke, you'll have to loosed up too."

_Foolish child._

Sasuke did what his was told. It felt weird at first but it turned to strange and pleasant.

"Can you… move faster?"

Madara didn't respond, just acted.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Madara spasm a bit inside.

It wasn't long before Madara unleashed his load into the boy who screamed out in pleasure.

"We're done Sasuke," he announced from behind as he pulled himself and gathered his clothes.

"That was it?"

"Yes, but now I have to tell you Itachi's truth before I let you go."


End file.
